Révolte
by Gloumax
Summary: Les moldus sont devenus fous. Ils attaques Poudlard et font beaucoup de morts. Harry, Hermione, Luna et Drago lance une malédiction sur les moldus et obtienne l'héritage des fondateurs...


Révolte

Auteur : Gloumax

Genre : Bain de sang (lol), révolte, guerre etc…

Résumer : Les moldus sont devenus fous et font la chasse aux sorciers. Harry, Hermione, Luna et Drago sont devenus très puissants grâce a l'AD et invoque la puissance des fondateurs de Poudlard mais leurs nouveaux pouvoirs peuvent parfois causer plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en faut.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas ! Dommage…

Chapitre 1 : Attaque à Poudlard

Hermione ! Courre, ils sont là ! Je vais aider les autres !

La jeune fille se retourne rapidement et étouffe de sa main un cri d'horreur en voyant une centaine de torche porter par des hommes et des femmes en furie qui ne souhaiter qu'une chose : leur morts.

Plusieurs élèves suivaient Harry et Hermione dans la forêt interdite. Dumbledor et les autres professeurs étaient rester protéger Poudlard de la folie des attaquants pendant que de nombreux groupe d'élèves comme le leur s'échapper du collège par la forêt interdite.

Une rafale de balle la força à se coucher à terre, tout un groupe d'homme les attendait dans la forêt pour les tuer avec leurs balles. Heureusement qu'Hermione c'était coucher sinon elle serait morte. Elle se releva et retint un sanglot en voyant le corps des premières années étendues autours d'elle, remplis de petit trou qu'avais causait les balles.

Harry ! Harry ou es-tu ?

La jeune fille fait un tour sur elle-même, cherchant son meilleur ami du regard mais tout ce qui l'entourer bouger, hurlait de peur et pleurer. Elle ne voyait nul par le jeune homme.

Elle décida de faire demi-tour, poussant les élèves qui courraient dans son sens contraire, cherchant à fuir le château qui commencer doucement a prendre feu.

Harry ! Harry je t'en supplie !

Elle finit par sortir de la forêt et retint un nouveau sanglot en voyant les flammes qui commencer lentement à posséder le château qui lui avait tout appris depuis ses 11 ans. Un garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyant courus jusqu'elle, sortant du château qu'il tentait de protéger aux côtés des professeurs et du directeur. Hermione s'en voulut, presque tout l'AD étaient rester à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle devait conduire les plus jeunes…ils étaient presque tous morts d'ailleurs quand elle les avait laissait.

Ron ! Je ne trouve plus Harry !

Il est dedans ! Mais il faut que tu retourne dans la forêt, ici c'est trop dangereux ! Les moldus sont devenu fous ! Ils nous tuent tous les uns après les autres ! Mc Gonagall est tomber et Rogue à était emporter dans les cachots par une bande de jeunes fous !

Les moldus. Tout était de leur faute !

Voilà un mois qu'une sorte de révolte avait éclater envers le monde sorcier. Les moldus avaient attraper un sorcier et depuis qu'ils connaissaient leur existence ils faisaient tout pour les exterminer. La chasse aux sorciers était réouverte, exactement comme dans le Moyen-Age sauf que maintenant ils ne les faisaient plus brûler, il les tuait avec des balles ou des couteaux…

Hermione regarda le château, elle ne pouvait pas les laissez tous mourir sans rien faire !

Elle voulut courir vers le château mais Ron l'attrapa par le bras et la fit reculer.

Hermione non ! Tu va te faire tuer, il ne faut pas retourner dedans !

Et Harry ? On ne peut pas laisser Harry là-bas ! Et les autres, ils vont tous mourir si on ne fait rien ! Ron !

Un bruit de fenêtre briser fit se retourner Hermione et elle vit un corps tomber d'une des fenêtres du troisième étage. Elle poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant le corps fumant de Rusard qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol, continuant de brûler lentement.

D'un geste brusque, elle se détacha de Ron et couru jusqu'au château. Dès qu'elle posa un pied dans le hall, elle se retint de vomir. Plusieurs corps de sorciers joncher le sol, a moitié brûler ou le crâne ouvert. Des bruits de bataille résonner dans les étages, Hermione sorti sa baguette et couru dans les escaliers. Les tableaux qui normalement discuter joyeusement aux passage des élèves étaient à présent déchirer ou brûler, les personnages avaient déserter de peur de finir déchiqueter par les moldus devenus fous.

Un homme armer d'un fusil sorti d'une des salles de classes, les mains tâcher de sang et se reboutonnant le pantalon. Il n'avait pas encore vu Hermione et avança dans le couloire dans la voir dans son dos. Lentement, Hermione avança vers la classe et tomba à genoux arriver à la porte.

Lavande…Parvati…

Les deux filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir était allonger sur les tables de cours, les yeux encore ouvert montrant leurs effrois devant la mort. Leurs robes étaient déchirer et leurs bouches étaient bâillonner pour les empêcher d'hurlais durant leur viole.

Hermione se releva en vitesse et couru jusqu'à l'homme qui s'apprêter à continuer le massacre dans les étages.

Hé, le moldu !

L'homme se retourna et une lueur de folie dansa dans son regard quand il vit Hermione.

Sorcière !

Oui, je suis une sorcière ! Tu à tuer mes amis, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Elle leva sa baguette et cria avec rage.

Expelliarmus !

Le fusil de l'homme s'envola de ses mains et se brisa dans un grand bruit contre un mur.

Rictus Sempra !

L'homme fut projeter contre le mur et retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mate. Il tenta de se relever mais il s'écroula de nouveau. Hermione s'approcha de lui, des étincelles dans les yeux.

ENDOLORIS !

L'homme se tordis sur le sol et se cambra, il convulsait sous le sort et hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons. Les cris de l'homme alerta les autres moldus et bientôt Hermione fut encercler mais elle n'arrêta pas son sort. Les moldus la regarder pleins d'horreur et Hermione finit par lever son sort. Elle regarda les hommes et femmes qui l'entourer et retroussa les lèvres en grognant. Elle avait envie de tous les tuer ! Elle aussi était d'ascendance moldu et pourtant jamais elle ne se conduirait de cette manière !

Un homme sorti de groupe et aida le premier à se relever. Le moldu qui avait reçut le sort tremblais comme une feuille et avait pleurer sous la douleur. Celui qui l'aider regarda Hermione.

Comment ose tu l'attaquais ?

Vous attaquez bien Poudlard vous ! Vous avez tuer mes amis et mes professeurs ! Cet homme a tuais et violer les filles de mon dortoir, elles avaient 17ans ! Vous êtes pire que les mages noirs ! Même voldemort vaut mieux que vous ! On aurait du le laisser vous tuez tous quand il avait le pouvoir !

Les moldus tressaillir. Ils avaient entendu parler de voldemort par les prisonniers qu'ils avaient fait avant de les tuer. Ils savaient que les sorciers les avaient tous sauver mais ils s'en fichez…ils voulaient quand même tuer leurs sauveurs…

Votre mage noir et mort ! Vous êtes tous des aberrations, des erreurs de la nature ! Nous allons tous vous tuer ! Enfants et adultes, vous y passerais tous !

Vous êtes des monstres !

HERMIONE !

Elle se tourna en même temps que les moldus vers l'angle du couloire et elle se sentit soulageait en voyant Harry accompagner des membres de l'AD qui pointer leurs baguettes vers les moldus.

Harry ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tuer !

Voldemort n'a pas réussi alors c'est pas des moldus qui auront raison de moi. Ecartez-vous bande de fous !

Il avança vers les moldus qui reculèrent devant l'aura de puissance que dégageait le garçon. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras pendant qu'il tenait toujours les moldus en respect avec sa baguette.

Je t'avais demander de surveiller les premières années pendant qu'on s'occupait d'eux !

Les moldus sont partout Harry ! Ils nous ont attaquer dans la forêt, les enfants sont…ils les ont…avec leurs fusils…ont les avaient pas vus…et…ho Harry !

Harry serra les poings et se détacha d'Hermione pour fixer les moldus qui ne parler pas et les regarder.

Vous avez osez ! C'était des enfants ! Ils étaient innocents !

Un vague de magie sorti de son corps et propulsa les moldus contre le mur. Harry s'avança vers eux, le regard voiler par la tristesse.

Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Ils n'avaient rien fait merde ! Il n'y a que des enfants ici ! Nous sortons d'une guerre et vous voulez nous tuer ! Bande de monstres !

C'est vous les monstres ! Avec votre magie et vos mages noirs !

J'aurais du laisser Voldemort vous tuer tous ! Savez vous qui je suis ? Savez vous où vous vous trouvez !

Un silence gêner s'installa chez les moldus pendant que les membres de l'AD ricanait en pensant à la réaction qu'ils auront quand ils apprendront à qui ils s'étaient attaquer.

A…à Poudlard… ?

Oui, à Poudlard ! La plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne ! Je suis Harry James Potter, le survivant. Je suis en dernière année dans cette école ! C'est moi qui ai battu voldemort dans notre dernier combat, je suis décorer de l'ordre de merlin et futur auror. Vous aller regretter ce que vous avez fait aux enfants de cette école et aux professeurs!

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

On a beaucoup de morts, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Chourave, Hargrid, Pomfresh, Rusard, Parvati, Lavande, Les frères Criver et…Cho…sont morts, sans oublier les élèves qui n'ont pas pus sortir ou ont était tuer dans la forêt. Ils méritent de souffrir pour ce qu'ils leur on fait…Cho était enceinte !

Hermione se mit le visage dans ses mains. Cho…Elle et Harry était fiancer…Cho attendais leur enfant…Cho était morte…

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, rendant encore plus inquiétant ce qu'il aller faire. Hermione et les membres de l'AD reculèrent, lui laissant le champ libre pour sa vengeance.

Nous serons peut être les seuls survivant de l'univers de Poudlard, vous pourrez essayez de tous nous tuer, une nouvelle génération arrive ! La nouvelle génération sera plus puissante et plus cruel que la notre, vous périrez tous pour votre bêtise !

Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle génération ! Vous serez tous tuer !

Harry rigola. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'entendais rire de cette façon, un rire froid et démentiel. On aurait dit Voldemort…

C'est vous qui aller créer la prochaine génération, vous l'avez déjà commencer ! Les enfants sorciers naissent nombreux chez les moldus ! Vos enfants son peu être sorcier et vous ne le savez pas ! …L'enfant qui aurait du naître de Cho, mon enfant, aurais pus être un sorcier tout comme il aurait pus être un simple moldu…je ne serais jamais ce qu'il aurait était, il est mort, avec Cho, à cause de vous tous…

Une nouvelle vague de magie repoussa les moldus contre le mur mais cette fois ci elle ne venait pas que de Harry, tous les membres de l'AD et Hermione avait eux aussi laisser ressortir leur magie.

Pourtant, Dumbledor le leur avait interdis, ils ne devaient en aucuns cas laisser voir leur aura.

Ils étaient tous devenus des sorciers très puissants pour leurs 17 ans, presque trop puissant. Dumbledor leur avaient fait jurer de ne jamais utiliser leur magie intérieure et surtout, surtout, ne jamais dévoiler leurs auras si puissante. Un sort leurs avait était jeter mais le sceau qui les retenaient venaient de se briser sous leur colère, rien n'était plus puissant que la haine pure.

Ils s'approchèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers Harry et s'alignèrent a ses côté, chacune de leur aura avais une couleur différente. Celle de Harry était d'un bleu éclatant et celle d'Hermione d'un rouge sombre. Il se prirent tous la main et même leurs yeux changea de couleur, les auras avaient fuser les unes dans les autres, créant une barrière magique autours des adolescents qui avaient a présent les yeux noirs.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, psalmodiant une ancienne incantation et que le Choixpeau avait rappeler au début d'année. Leurs voix les une sur les autres donner un effet impressionnant à la scène qui se dérouler, des larmes se mirent à couler sur leurs joues pendant que leurs cheveux semblaient porter par une brise invisible.

_Notre union dans nos maisons sera notre puissance_

_Ce vœu fut celui de nos quatre ascendances_

_Pour chacune de nos maisons_

_Nous puisons notre passion_

_Quatre d'entre nous serons les héritiers_

_Nous n'aurons aucune pitié !_

Harry s'avança d'un pas.

_Moi, Harry James Potter_

_Je serais Gryffondor_

_En son noble héritage_

_Celui qui envoie le courage_

_La fidélité_

_L'amitié_

_Je demande l'épée de pouvoir !_

Une longue épée avec une lame rouge et or apparue devant lui, il l'attrapa et la planta dans le sol devant lui.

Luna Lovegood sorti a son tour du groupe et se mit à côté d'Harry.

_Moi, Luna Améra Lovegood_

_Je serais Poufsouffle _

_En son noble héritage_

_Celui qui envoie la sagesse_

_La patiente_

_La tranquillité _

_Je demande le bouclier et la dague de vie !_

Un bouclier et une dague apparut devant elle, ils étaient jaune et marron et brillait comme un soleil, elle les attrapa et le tint contre son cœur.

Hermione sorti elle aussi du groupe, elle fut surprise, son corps avancer seul. Sa bouche s'ouvrit aussi toute seule et commença la suite de l'incantation.

_Moi, Hermione Jeanne Granger_

_Je serais Serdaigle_

_En son noble héritage_

_Celui qui envoie la passion_

_L'intelligence_

_La sagesse_

_Je demande la faux de la connaissance !_

Une longue faux noir et rouge apparut devant elle, elle l'attrapa et la tint de ses deux mains.

Elle se mit à paniquer, il n'y avait personne dans les membres de l'AD qui est le caractère d'un serpentard ! Pourtant, elle sentis une présence à côté d'elle et une voix grave et traînant continua la formule.

_Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy_

_Je serais Serpentard_

_En son noble héritage_

_Celui qui envoie la ruse_

_La méfiance_

_Le pouvoir_

Je demande l'épée de puissance ! 

Une longue épée verte et argent apparut devant lui. Il l'attrapa et la planta dans le sol.

Les autres membres de l'AD s'agenouillèrent derrière eux dans un même mouvement. Les moldus les regarder, ils étaient terrifier mais une force invisible les empêcher de se sauver.

Les membres de l'AD ouvrirent la bouche ensemble. Un courrant d'air comme venu du sol souleva leurs cheveux et faisait voler leur robe autours d'eux.

_Nous sommes les serviteurs_

_Nous servons nos créateurs_

_Tous nos membres vous nous arracherez_

_Dans la mort quand même vous viendrez !_

Harry, Luna, Drago et Hermione fixer maintenant les moldus, la couleur de leurs yeux avaient encore changer. Ceux d'Harry étaient rouge, ceux de Luna étaient jaune, ceux d'Hermione noirs et ceux de Drago étaient argent. Les quatre froncèrent les sourcils en regardant les moldus. Luna pris la parole.

Dumbledor sera réellement mécontent si ont les tue, nous serons la honte de la communauté des sorciers si nous utilisons une telle puissance pour les anéantires et nous serons certainement tuer par les aurors.

Nous serons tuer de toute façon si nous ne le faisons pas ! Un serpentard ne peut pas laisser des moldus prendre le pouvoir !

Les Gryffondors ne donneront jamais leurs accords pour que des enfants de sang pur ou moldus soit tuer sans rien faire !

Je suis la plus réfléchie de nous quatre et Serdaigle malgré sa sagesse et son pacifisme ne laisseras jamais périr des innocents sans rien faire. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se refusent à laisser tuer ET de tuer.

Hermione et Luna s'agenouillèrent devant les moldus pour leur montrer qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal si jamais ils partaient. Ceux-ci reculèrent d'un pas et leurs crachèrent dessus en faisant des grimaces.

Sorcières ! Abomination de la nature !

Harry s'avança et posa une main sur les épaules des filles en fusillant les moldus de son regard sang.

Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont raison. Serpentard, nous ne pouvons pas les tuer car Dumbledor sera mécontent et les chasses aux sorciers seront plus destructrices. Je propose que nos quatre maisons les fassent simplement…taire. Et ce pour toujours.

Un mauvais sourire éclaira le visage de Drago, le plus ruser et mauvais. Il leva les mains devant lui en fixant les moldus.

Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy

Possesseur du pouvoir Serpentard

Je condamne tous ces idiots de moldus

A un cauchemar éternel dans le sommeil que je leur inflige !

Harry, le plus courageux et téméraire, rigola en voyant les moldus complètement terrifier qui attendais la suite de l'incantation pour savoir tout ce qui aller leur arriver.

Moi, Harry James Potter

Possesseur du pouvoir Gryffondor

Je condamne tous ces impétueux moldus

A un état de roche éternel dans le sommeil que je leur inflige !

Hermione, la plus réfléchie, fronça les sourcils devant la joie qu'avais les garçons a maudire les moldus. Elle leva les mains devant elle en fixant les moldus.

Moi, Hermione Jeanne Granger

Possesseur du pouvoir de Serdaigle

Je condamne tous ces cruel moldus

A une peur éternelle dans le sommeil que je leur inflige !

Elle sourit en regardant les garçons. Oui, elle avait fait exprès d'infliger une chose horrible pour se vengeait et non, elle n'était pas réfléchie sur ce coup, juste très en colère après les moldus.

Lune, la plus patiente et flegmatique, soupira devant ce qui lui servait de « collège de maison » et mit ses mains devant elle en fixant à son tour les moldus de son regard vitreux malgré leur nouvelle couleur.

Moi, Luna Améra Lovegood

Possesseur du pouvoir Poufsouffle

Je condamne tous ces orgueilleux moldus

A une vie éternelle dans leur état de sommeil, de cauchemars, de rigidité et de peur que nous leurs infligeons !

Une lumière blanche sortit de leurs mains et entoura les moldus. Un a un ils tombèrent sur le sol, endormis puis il commencèrent à cauchemarder. D'un coup, tous se retrouvèrent pris dans une sorte d'enveloppe de roche qui s'appliqua sur eux comme une deuxième peau et pour finir une sorte de cloche se souda sur la roche en produisant le tic tac de l'éternité.

Hermione, Harry, Luna, Drago et les membres de l'AD se mirent à rires comme des enfants qui auraient fait une bonne blague.

Hermione se repris la première et se redressa en fixant gravement les moldus transformer en rocher.

Dumbledor ne sera pas heureux que nous les ayons maudit pour l'éternité…

On ne les a pas tuait c'est déjà bien ! Ils ne méritaient que sa mais tant pis…

Tu es horrible Drago ! Ce sont tous de pauvres bougres mais nous leurs avons offert plus cruel que la mort ! Et puis pourquoi es-tu ici en faite ?

Drago sourit.

J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis permis de venir à votre petite fête ! Ne dit pas que tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Tu es arriver pile au bon moment ! Merci Drago !

Elle se jeta à son cou et lui cala un baiser sonore sur la joue sous les rires des autres.

Harry se pencha vers Luna et lui chuchota :

Je crois que la rencontre Serdaigle/Serpentard va faire des étincelles et des heureux !

Luna gloussa légèrement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

HARRY POTTER !

Tous se retournèrent vers l'éclat de voix et devinrent blanc en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

Ho ho ! Les problèmes arrivent !

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire cette incantation !

Dumbledor se tenait eux, majestueux avec sa puissance presque palpable. Il regarda un a un les corps de roche étendue sur le sol avant de tourner son regard bleu vers eux.

J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication ? J'avais dit : pas de mort !

Mais ils ne sont pas morts professeur !

Ha oui monsieur Malfoy ? Alors qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Drago déglutie et fixa le sol.

Ils sont maudits…

Maudit ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passer par la tête les enfants ?

Hermione éclata en sanglot et se posta devant dumbledor, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de haine.

Ils ont tuaient touts les premières années ! Ils les ont massacraient dans la forêt interdite pendant que je les faisais fuir ! Ils ont violez Parvati et Lavande dans la classe d'enchantement et Poudlard est en train de brûler ! Voilà ce qui nous est passer par la tête !

Dumbledor recula d'un pas devant l'aura devenu d'un rouge profond de la jeune fille qui se mit à chausser comme un feu.

Calmez-vous miss Granger, vous n'allez plus pouvoir contrôler votre aura sinon.

Ils sont morts et Poudlard est détruit ! Nous sommes tous pourchasser puis tués et tout ce que vous avez à me dire c'est « calmez-vous » ? Comment vous voulez que je fasse !

Luna s'avança derrière Hermione et lui donna une petite claque sur le haut du crâne. Hermione se calma de suite et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Luna…mais qu'est ce…

Voilà, maintenant tu es calmait alors arrête de crier parce que tu me donne mal au crâne. Et puis tu es censé être la plus réfléchie de nous quatre alors arrête-toi maintenant avant de nous créer une catastrophe !

Je suis désoler…

Elle se tourna vers le directeur.

Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ron, professeur ?

Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas bonne miss Granger…

Hermione ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts. Faite que Ron ne soit pas mort, faite que Ron ne soit pas mort…

Un médicomage à trouver monsieur Weasley dans la forêt, il aurait reçu plusieurs balles. Il a était emmener à St Mangouste.

Hermione soupira ainsi que tous les membres de l'AD. Ron n'était pas mort ! Bon, il était trouer comme une passoire, mais il était en vie !

Harry s'avança vers dumbledor, son aura était encore visible mais était moins ardente qu'avant, il semblait calmer.

Et pour les moldus ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Nous avons réussi à les faire fuir pendant que vous vous…occupiez…de ceux là. Nous allons reconstruire Poudlard de façon a ce que ce collège soit protéger des moldus. Bien entendus, je ne peux permettre à aucuns des élèves qui auront survécue en plus de vous de pouvoir repartir chez eux pour le moment. C'est trop dangereux et je ne veux pas d'autre perte. Nous allons camper dans la forêt interdite le temps que Poudlard soit présentable et surtout en sécurité. Les centaures ont acceptais que nous restions sur leur territoire à causes des plus jeunes d'entres vous.

Et combien de temps cela prendra t'il professeur ?

Dumbledor réfléchie un instant puis son regard se mit à pétiller.

Trois jours si vous nous aidez.

C'est vrai ? On peut aidez ?

Vous êtes devenus incroyablement puissant et j'ai besoin de puissance pour rebâtir Poudlard. Et puis c'est vous qui avez hériter des caractères et de l'héritage de vos maisons alors j'ai besoin de vous pour que tout soit comme avant.

Les élèves se regardèrent, heureux de pouvoir être enfin utile dans quelques chose d'important comme la guerre ou la reconstruction de Poudlard.

Nous serons ravies de pouvoir vous aidez professeur.

Très bien…alors pour commencer je veux que vous fassiez le tour du collège ensemble pour réunir les survivants et les ramener dans la grande salle. Je veux aussi que vous alliez voir dans la forêt interdite. Il doit y avoir des élèves terrifier qui s'y cache encore…

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle s'en voulait ! Elle avait abandonner les plus jeunes en plein milieu d'un piège pour venir se battre et maudire une dizaine de moldus. Elle se trouvait vraiment nul.

Drago respira un grand coup et se mit devant tout le monde.

Je propose qu'on se mette par groupe de deux et qu'on cherche dans plusieurs endroit pour couvrire plus de surface en moins de possible. Enfin…si sa vous va bien sur…

Harry hocha la tête, rapidement suivit du reste du groupe.

Harry se tourna lui aussi vers le groupe.

Je propose que Luna et moi commencions par les étages pendant que Drago et Hermione iront dans la forêt interdite. Le reste du groupe vous vous mettez comme vous voulez mais je pense que ces mieux que nous restions moi, Luna, Drago et Hermione ensemble pour s'il y a un risque. Nous fouillerons les endroits les plus dangereux.

Les élèves de l'AD hochèrent la tête.

Bien…heu…a chaque fois que vous trouverez des élèves vous n'aurez qu'a envoyer une gerbe d'étincelle rouge dans le ciel.

De nouveau ils hochèrent la tête puis ils se séparèrent.

Drago et Hermione marcher vers la forêt interdite dans un silence de mort. Aucun bruit ne semblait sortir de la forêt interdite.

Drago…tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ?

Il faut qu'il y est des survivants ! C'est impossible que des moldus puissent tuer autant de sorciers en une soirée !

C'était des adultes armés face à des enfants qui savent à peine lancer un _lumos_ !

Drago grogna et s'enfonça dans la forêt, Hermione le suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, Hermione pris sa baguette et sa pointa sur sa gorge.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ?

Je vais faire un appel pour que les élèves se regroupent dans cette clairière. _Sonorus !_

Sa voix s'amplifia.

Hum hum…Ici Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor ! A tout les élèves qui se cache encore dans la forêt : il n'y a plus de danger à Poudlard, nous avons fait fuir les moldus ! Retrouvez vous tous dans la clairière près de la cabane D'Hagrid ! _Finite incantatum !_

Elle se tourna vers Drago, fière d'elle. Celui ci soupira et s'assit sur le sol, rapidement rejoint par Hermione.

Tu crois qu'ils seront nombreux, Drago ?

…Non.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un premier groupe d'élèves arriva. Ils portaient plusieurs élèves qui avaient reçu des balles mais n'étaient pas morts.

Nous…nous sommes tous en première année…nous…nous ne voulions pas les laissez mourir dans la forêt…ont les a emmener pour qu'ils soient soigner…

C'est très bien. Allez tous vous asseoir pendant qu'on attend les autres.

Un deuxième groupe arriva cinq minutes après.

Nous sommes en sixième années. Un autres groupe va bientôt arriver, ils ne veulent pas laisser les morts de leur groupe derrière eux.

Ils sont en quels années ?

Des premières années je crois.

Drago hocha la tête et leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir près du premier groupe.

Ils attendirent plus d'un heure que des groupes arrivent et quand ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, les survivants se dénombrer à une vingtaine. Une vingtaine de survivant alors qu'ils étaient prêt de deux cents à s'enfuir dans la forêt…

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ou les autres élèves les attendaient. Harry, Luna et le reste de l'AD avaient réuni plus d'une centaine d'élèves mais il en manquait encore tellement à l'appel qu'Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

Dumbledor demanda le silence.

Cher élèves, ce qui vient d'arriver est horrible je le sais. Mais nous devons avancer, nous ne devons pas nous abattre. Quand Voldemort vivait encore, personne n'a baisser les bras ! Nous nous sommes battue jusqu'au bout et nous allons recommencer ! Je souhaite que nous fassions une minute de silence pour les innocents qui sont morts ce soir.

Tous les élèves baissèrent la tête, le silence de la salle était parfois couper par un sanglot qu'ils n'avaient pas pus retenir ou le reniflement d'un élèves qui voulait pleurer.

C'est dans un silence religieux que se fit le repas. Les corps de Severus Rogue et Minerva Mc Gonagall avaient était transporter durant le repas ainsi que le reste les corps des élèves rester bloquer dans le château dans le parc de Poudlard.

La nuit fut horrible pour tous, le moindre bruit les faisait tous sursauter et beaucoup continuer de sangloter dans leur sommeil. La forêt interdite leurs faisait terriblement peur, c'était ici qu'il y avait eu le plus de morts…

Quand Hermione ferma les yeux ce soir là, elle se dit qu'une deuxième guerre encore plus dangereuse que la première venait d'être déclarer.

Je les vengerais, oui…je n'aurais aucune pitié !

Elle s'endormie sur cette dernière penser en se promettant qu'elle vengerait tous les innocents qui venait de mourir. Elle se battrait avec Harry, Luna et Drago !

Un peu plus loin, Drago discuter avec Harry en faisant attention de ne réveiller aucuns élèves.

Alors Potter, tu es LE Gryffondor ?

Et toi le Serpentard.

Faut croire qu'on était tous fais pour se rencontrer et hériter des fondateurs quelque chose.

Harry soupira et se tourna sur le sol qui n'était pas confortable.

Les moldus sont plus dangereux que Voldemort. Leur guerre son horrible comparer à celle du monde sorciers.

J'en ai entendu parler. Granger et Lovegood seront-elles à la hauteur tu pense ?

J'en suis certains. Hermione est excellente et Luna peut en surprendre plus d'un.

Drago regarda un instant les étoiles puis soupira.

Nous sommes les plus puissants, il faut que nous fassions équipe…

Oui…Nous devons nous partager en groupe de deux.

Je prends pas Lovegood avec moi ! Je veux pas qu'elle me rabâche les oreilles avec ces bestioles imaginaires !

Harry rigola doucement.

Tu n'as qu'a demander à Hermione de faire équipe avec toi. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tout à l'heure.

Tu n'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ta chère Sang-de-bourbe ?

Je fais confiance a Hermione pour te faire mal si tu essai quoi que se soit.

Très bien…A demain Potter.

Hum, a demain Malfoy.

Ils se tournèrent chacun d'un côté et s'endormir en pensant que demain, ils auront beaucoup de travail pour remettre Poudlard au neuf.

Bon, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des reviews svoupléééééé ! pour que je sache si je continue ou pas !

Biz tout le monde !


End file.
